Camping and other similar outdoors activities are extremely popular the world over. One (1) thing which varies greatly between persons undertaking such pastimes is the level of comfort desired during extended outdoors stays. While some people find it therapeutic to forego creature comforts entirely, many people enjoy having basic amenities such as sleeping surfaces, food preparation surfaces, and on-hand water supplies in an effort to focus on relaxation.
Many methods exist for providing some basic comforts while in extended outdoors excursions. Popular devices include portable charcoal grills and coolers for foodstuffs, tents, air mattresses, or sleeping bags for sleeping surfaces, bottled water supplies, pre-cooked food, and the like. While many people are content with some combination of these amenities, many people prefer legitimate indoors sleeping quarters and proper amenities such as showers and bathrooms due to factors such as medical conditions, small children, time conservation, relaxation, and the like. Such amenities can be provided on camping trips via cabins, recreational vehicles, and the like. However, these methods are often prohibitively expensive or not always available.
Various attempts have been made to provide portable camping or outdoors amenities. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,388, issued in the name of Marx, describes a wheeled camping trailer particularly adapted to carry beds or bedding materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,670, issued in the name of Petersen, describes a camping unit attachable to a motorcycle in a manner similar to a sidecar. The Petersen apparatus expands into a tent-like structure which provides a ground cover and sheltering function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,785, issued in the name of Cox et al., describes a camper comprising a pair of boxes mounted on wheels for transport. The boxes contain a variety of collapsed structures which assemble to a large tent structure including various cooking amenities, tabletop surfaces, and the like.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a camping trailer exist, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. D 225,622 and D 243,597. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses are overly cumbersome to transport and, particularly, to assemble. Also, many such apparatuses provide a narrow range of utility such as basic sheltering functions only. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are difficult to transport using smaller vehicles such as motorcycles. In addition, many such apparatuses are not quick to collapse or easy to secure during extended but temporary forays away from the equipment such as hiking during the day. Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable camper apparatus without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.